


More ways than hell

by greensilverserpent



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Aziraphale tries something new.





	More ways than hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gilli_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_chan/gifts), [Bruhsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhsi/gifts).

> Creation: 2019-10-03 04:06pm to 04:16pm

''What's that smell?''

''I'm cooking.''

''You're cooking.''

''I'm cooking.''

''It smells poisonous.''

''It's not poisonous.''

''Well, it smells like it.''

''Doesn't.''

''Does.''

''Doesn't.''

''At least take a cooking class if you're really insisting on this.''

''What for?''

''Cooking for humans.''

''You're not human.''

''I'm supposed to eat that?''

''Of course. That's why I've been in here for hours.''

''You're cooking for me?''

''Yes.''

''Why?''

''Because I decided you deserved something special.''

''Special?''

''Yes.''

''For what?''

''Being who you are.''

''I'm a…''

''Don't start. Just accept it.''

''Aziraphale.''

''Yes?''

''I'm not going to eat something that smells burnt in more ways than hell does. No matter how well it's meant.''

''But…''

''No.''

''At least try a bite, please?''

''Would you?''

The angel obviously thought about it then sighed.

''No.''

''See?''

''Really worse than hell?''

''Yes.''

''No mistake?''

''No.''

''But I'd still like to gift something to you.''

''We could buy something.''

''Buy?''

''Yes.''

''Without staying there?''

''We can also stay there if you insist.''

''But I wanted to have time alone with you.''

''Aziraphale.''

''Yes?''

''Just get your jacket.''

''Alright.''


End file.
